1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus displays an image corresponding to an external input signal in a pixel area. The display apparatus includes a first substrate, a second substrate coupled to and facing the first substrate, and metal wires, which receive the external input signal and are disposed on the first substrate or the second substrate to transmit the external input signal to the pixel area.
The external input signal transmitted through the metal wires can be delayed for various reasons. For example, when a capacitor having the metal wires as its electrodes is disposed in an area where the metal wires cross each other, the capacitor can delay the external input signal transmitted through the metal wires, deteriorating a display quality of the display device.
It is therefore desirable to have a display device wherein an external input signal is not delayed.